He Tian's work of art: the training of his pet Mo Guan Shan
by IIRejectII
Summary: He Tian has had his eyes set on Mo for a long time and finally he has the perfect plan to capture him. Mo is in for a big surprise as he finds out he is the new bdsm pet of He Tian. Guan Shan gets trained in several aspects to fit He Tian's needs. What will become of their relationship? Will it last or will He Tian ruin more than he could've imagined? Yaoi (boy x boy)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Old Xian | 19 days

Title: He Tian's work of art: the training of his pet Mo Guan Shan  
Pair: He Tian x Mo Guan Shan  
Rating: M/MA  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), BDSM, mature themes, foul language

* * *

Ch1.

"Damnit." Mo cursed as he received a vague text from the person he was not fond of being around. The dark-haired raven had put him through several hardships already and this was just another thing adding to the long list of them. Mo rushed out of the house where he and his mother lived as he ran down the street heading to the station. He hopped on the first subway train to the block where He Tian lives in his big ass apartment. Damn that guy was filthy rich, Mo thought many times already. As the train arrived he ran out of the doors receiving a few grumbles from the elderly people that he passed in his rush. Why couldn't He Tian send a proper text message and worry him like no tomorrow wis this message.

'Mo.. I'm in big trouble. Find me. I need help.'

Guan Shan panted as he ran down the block and arrived at last. Now he just had to run up a few stairs to the door of the chicken dick's apartment. He didn't know whether he should knock or not… He decided to try the door handle instead, finding the door already open and the entire place completely dark. A shiver ran down Mo's spine as he stepped in and walked through the hallway to the spacious living room. He heard the door shut behind him as he spun around expecting to find a purpetrator only to see He Tian himself stand before him. "What the fuck is going on?" Guan Shan said watching as He Tian walked closer to him with a grin that made Mo feel like he was in a deep pile of shit.

Mo Guan Shan backed up a few steps as He Tian kept closing the distance between them. He Tian grinned wider as he noticed that Mo had nowhere to go now that his back hit the wall. "You're such a good pet." He chuckled as he pushed the cloth over Mo's mouth and nose with his left hand. His right hand moved to push Mo's forehead back so he wouldn't struggle so much or be able to move away. Guan Shan struggled fiercely at the attack of his arch enemey. He gripped at He Tian's wrists tugging them back as hard as he could but finding that He Tian barely moved back at all. If you would compare them, He Tian's muscles were twice the size of Mo Guan Shan's so he was stupid thinking he could overpower him. Mo felt more and more lightheaded as things started to spin around him slowly. He felt like he was going to be sick before everything went blurry. The last thing he felt was He Tian pressing their bodies together against the wal land a snicker coming from the raven's lips to his ear.

* * *

Guan Shan groaned at the headache that made his head pound like it had hit the wall several times. His sight was still blurry while he regained his consciousness slowly. "Took you long enough." A voice said from not too far away. Mo tried to move his head in the direction of the sound and blinking a few times he saw a dark figure sitting opposite him in a lounging chair. The figure moved and walked up closer to the bed, halting at the end. Mo realized he was on a soft bed as he looked to the side seeing that his wrist had a black leather cuff strapped to it. It was the same on his other wrist, and both ankles. But what shocked him the most by far was what he had on his body… All his clothes had been removed and he was laying there in his naked glory with some thick black rope curving around his milky white skin in a certain pattern. What in the world had happened to him in the past few hours?

"You like it?" He Tian asked although it was more a statement than anything. He crossed his arms standing by the bed as he watched Guan Shan with intense eyes shimmering in the still dark room. He Tian's apartment was very big and basically had living room, bedroom and kitchen all in one big open room. Mo seemed to understand the situation more now seeing that he was starting to struggle against his bindings. He Tian chuckled and lowered his arms as he climbed on the bed from the end, moving over Mo's legs and lower body until he was at eye level with him, staring down intensily at him. Mo's eyes were wide with shock, but it amused He Tian that the redhead was able to glare at him at the same time. It seemed that Mo was still the same being angry with him.

"You asshole." Guan Shan spat while he tugged harshly at the cuffs on his wrists. They didn't budge one bit which made him even more angry, but he also realized that he was in a very vulnerable position underneath He Tian. And what was worse was that he was naked.. his worst nightmare had just come true.

"Now, now, that's not how you speak to your Master, is it?" He Tian taunted, grinning down at his cute redhead who was blushing up furiously at his words. This was better than his biggest dreams. As Mo started struggling more fiercely He Tian put his hands down on Mo's biceps, pushing them against the bed and pinning him down that way. He Tian was still fully dressed wearing his usual, casual black shirt and college sweats. That didn't stop him from pushing his own body against Mo though, which earned him a muffled grunt from the redhead. He Tian grinned and then moved his hips in a thrusting move up against the redhead's front. He had his legs on both sides of Mo's hips so this was the perfect position to grind their fronts together to create some friction.

Guan Shan was a little fuzzy from the anesthetic He Tian had used on him to sedate him, but he wasn't out of it to the point where he didn't feel anything down there. He Tian's sweats rubbed over his front in an agonizingly good way. He felt his member stirring slowly to the thrusting rhythm to their crotches. "F-fuck.." He cursed throwing his head back against the pillow. What in the hell was He Tian planning on doing to him?

The raven grinned at the reaction he received from the boy under him as he released Mo's arms and leaned back so he was was on Mo's lower region. "You look so good underneath me." He said, his voice covered in lust. His eyes never left Mo's face or body for a second making sure he observed every reaction and inch of Mo's body. His hands travelled down to the rope he had put on Mo while he was out. He enjoyed studying shibari (Japanese rope art used in BDSM) in his free time and Guan Shan was his first victim so to speak. Of course he had practiced before but not on a guy. This time he made a full-torso rope harness with a black rope that seemed to really stand out against Mo's skin.

"You better get this shit off of me." Guan Shan said as he growled looking at He Tian. The raven looked far too amused sittingn on top of his groin. It also didn't help that they had rubbed together so closely which resulted in his front growing semi-hard. He was sure that he wasn't able to hide it from He Tian who sat directly on top of it. His only option was to try to get He Tian to release him andnlet him get dressed, but he was almost a 100 percent sure that it would take him a million years before the asshole would do that. Nevertheless he gave it his best shot. "You sick twisted chicken dick!"

He Tian laughed out loud watching Mo try to buck him off and shout names at him. He liked how much spice this boy could have when things didn't go according to his ways. He chuckled under his breath and leaned down closely to Mo's face, using his left hand to grab his cheeks to keep him still before he smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Mo's eyes went wide from the shock of the turn of events. Why in the heavens did He Tian do this.. this.. thing to him?!

He Tian pulled back after giving Mo's lips some proper attention grinning as he watched him pant in shock. "Not bad." He winked at Guan Shan before getting off of him and standing next to the bed. "So, let's see how well-behaved you can be." He Tian said as he grabbed a collar putting it around Guan Shan's neck and attaching a chain leash to it. "If you play any tricks, you know what I'm capable of." He Tian said as he referred to the background of his family. Mo Guan Shan was well-aware that both He Cheng and He Tian had come in contact with the underworld and he was sure they were capable of cruel acts such as torturing their victims if needed. Mo wasn't in a mood to try his luck and end up losing a limb or something.

Mo watched as He Tian clipped the cuffs around his ankles from the binds, then from his wrists. He Tian stood back as he held the chain to Mo's collar in his hand while Mo sat up on the bed. He went a little flustered when the rope moved around him and into his skin on several places. He noticed that the rope even went down between his legs and back up to his ass and back. The rope had a knot just above his private part and below his balls. Between each knot the rope split around his front. As he was sat up on the bed he looked back at the raven-haired male opposite of him. He wasn't exactly sure what He Tian expected of him now, but soon he was dragged along as He Tian turned around and pulled the chain with him, yanking Mo off the bed and stumbling onto the ground trying to keep up with He Tian's big strolls towards the couch. Mo ended up trying to stay up on all fours and quickly following after the raven. Damn he really looked like a pet now…

He Tian flopped down on the couch and yanked the chain once more towards him as Mo nearly fell onto him. As he sat down he had spread his legs wide for Mo to get in between so Mo was pretty much falling into the right place where he wanted him. "Let's see if your mouth can also be put to good use." He Tian winked as he opened up his sweats, pushing them down his his as his boxers were revealed to the redhead. Mo didn't take long to catch on to what He Tian meant as he by accident looked down and saw how He Tian took out his length from his boxers. He Tian wasn't just tall and well-build, no, he had a very decent size down there as well. Mo moved back from between He Tian's legs, but not for long as He Tian yanked the chain again and Mo trying to catch his fall forwar by putting his hands accidently on He Tian's thighs.

He Tian grabbed the back of Mo's head as he pulled him forward towards his lengthy member, grabbing onto it and smacking it against Mo's cheek a couple of times before sliding it towards the corner of his lips. "Open up." He ordered as his tip rubbed against Mo's lips waiting for the entry into the wet, warm cavern. Mo's inner self was screaming at himself to do anything in his power to stop this situation from getting worse, but he knew that if he pissed off He Tian he would be in for much worse. His mind was in a million places and he really didn't realize that He Tian was getting impatient until he felt a stronger grip to the back of his head that was pulling him in.

He Tian sighed when things were taking too long for him. He let go of the chain for a second using his thumb and index finger to apply pressure at Mo's jaw joints, forcing his mouth open that way as he stuffed in his member into Mo's mouth. He let out a low grunt at how good it felt finally being inside the warmth. He tilted his head back as one of his hands found its way back to the chain. Damn was it really happening.. had he finally managed to turn Mo into his house pet? This was so much better than the beef stew that Guan Shan made for him. The redhead's eyes seemed to water a little and he had a hard time getting over the fact that he had the raven's dick in his mouth now. But He Tian wasn't going to let him off easy as he made sure to keep the chain short so Mo couldn't move away far enough for He Tian's member to get out of his mouth.

Guan Shan made some sounds as He Tian started to move his hips slightly thrusting into his mouth. His hands were still on the raven's thigh, trying to push him back so his memeber wouldn't go into his mouth any deeper, though it seemed He Tian was set on something else. The male pulled on the chain easing his member in deeper until he hit the back of Guan Shan's throat. Naturally, Mo had never done this before and his gag reflex kicked in when He Tian wasn't even halfway into his mouth. Mo squirmed on his knees trying to back up when he felt like he had to be sick. He Tian knew however that this was just a physical reaction of the body and that Mo wouldn't actually be sick. He didn't allow him any room to move back as he pushed Mo back down on his member, this time pushing it in all the way and grunting as it slid down Mo's throat.

Guan Shan's eyes instantly started watering as he gagged slightly on the big member that was now stuffed all the way in his mouth. His body still tried to pull back with all his power, but He Tian had a strong grip on his neck. After a few seconds He Tian pushed his forehead back, gripping on his red locks and staring him deeply in his eyes as Mo took in a deep breath, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. It was a huge turn on to watch a flustered Mo who had just tried his first go at deepthroating. He stared at Mo who sat on his knees between his legs, panting and wiping off the saliva that dripped down to his chin. The redhead was definitely glaring at him.. how cute. He Tian moved his hand to move up Mo's chin as he lead in and licked over Mo's lips tasting him and himself. "Good pet." He grinned before leaning back on the couch and letting go of the chain. "You know what to do now." He said as he put his arms on the back of the couch and waiting for Mo to do the work.

Guan Shan felt sick at what he had just experienced, but that was mostly his body not being used to doing any of this. Or was it because he had never in his life ever wanted to suck off He Tian's member? He stared at the black-haired male in front of him having to think twice when he was basically told to keep doing what he just did. He knew for sure that if he refused or ran now that He Tian would track him down and just force his way. He looked back down to He Tian's cock that was all the way hard now from just before as it arched back against his stomach, swollen and red. It looked even bigger than it had before when he just fished it out of his boxers.

Mo hesitated for a good while seeing that He Tian wasn't holding onto the chain made it tempting to run for his life, but the threatening glint in Tian's eyes made him reconsider doing so. Eventually he decided that he valued his life more than anything as he gulped and moved forward. He Tian's grin wasn't helping on the matter at all. Guan Shan didn't even know how to start… He didn't want to touch He Tian's dick but how else was he going to get it in his mouth? Before he could decide on what to do He Tian already helped him out by realigning the tip of his cock to Mo's lips. Guan Shan hesitantly opened his mouth as He Tian's cock slid back in. He Tian removed his hand and tilted his head back closing his eyes and letting his hands rest beside his legs. Mo felt sick again at first when the taste of precum touched his tongue. How in the hell was he going to survive this? Surprisingly He Tian didn't move to push in any further, which was a big relief to Mo. He could actually take his time to get used to this new event. Mo tried to move his head up and down along the shaft, using his tongue on the underside to press against the thick vein that ran over the entire length. Apparently this felt really good for the raven because he let out a deep moan. "Fuck…" He cursed feeling the need to move his hips and put his member all the way deep in again.

Mo took a few minutes before things became more easy. The saliva helped a great deal as everything went in a lot more smoothly. His lips formed tightly around the cock, movnig up and down and sometimes only using his tongue to slide over the slit on the head. Soon enough He Tian was a moaning mess and gripped on Mo's hair to help him move faster and also deeper. Mo had a hard time to take all of He Tian in without gagging. Not that He Tian allowed him much rest trying to push in deeper with each move he made. Eventually He Tian grunted and pushed his cock deeply in Mo's throat again while his cum slid down Mo's throat. As he swallowed he felt his throat squeeze around He Tian's long dick, feeling how he swallowed the seed that dribbled down. He Tian took a few seconds before his orgasm reached an end, many splurts sliding down Mo's wet throat and pulling back out when his balls were completely empty. Mo could still taste He Tian's cum even though most of it was directly swallowed down. He didn't have much of a choice to take it all-in as he wasn't able to spit it out or anything. He Tian had made sure to hold a good grip on his hair while he had cum.

He Tian panted slightly, his body a little sweaty from the great blowjob session Guan Shan had given him. He had no idea that the redhead would be able to do this so well. He watched him for a second, his expression turning to something unreadable to Mo. Mo sat opposite of him watching back with a small blush covering his cheeks. Soon though, he turned his face away in embarrassment. He felt a little gross thinking about what just went down his throat. He wanted something to drink or eat so he could get this taste out of his mouth. And most importantly he wanted to get this rope off of his body and his clothes back on..

He Tian seemed to notice the change in Guan Shan as he tucked himself back into his boxers, readjusting his sweat before standing up and taking hold of the chain as he started walking. Mo tried to get up, but with the fast pace stumbled back to all fours to follow after He Tian. The raven walked through the hallway into the bathroom, grabbing Mo by the arm and lifting him up to stand then pushing him under the shower. He didn't bother taking the rope off of him though and instead just turned on the warm water as Mo stood under it. "Cook me some beef stew when you're all cleaned up." He Tian said as he walked out of the bathroom, waving his hand in the air dismissively.

Mo watched as the warm water ran over his body as he leaned back sighing. Damn this chicken dick making this look like it was nothing. He noticed the mirror looking at himself and blushing up in embarrassment at what he had just done in the 'outfit' he was in. How was he going to get this thing off? He looked for a knot of some kind where he could get out of the rope. He found one on his back having to twist his arms in many ways to get it untangled and pulling the rope off bit by bit. He was happy when it finally laid on the floor. He turned the shower off walking around and drying off. He didn't see any of his clothes anywhere near so he just put a towel around his waist as he walked back out into the spacious area. He saw He Tian sitting on the couch with his back facing his way. He seemed to be reading in some newspaper. Mo walked over to the kitchen checking the fridge, which was empty and it didn't even surprise him anymore. How was he going to cook anything without the ingredients? "Where's my clothes? I need to buy food if you want to eat anything at all." He said as he stood behind He Tian who was still on the couch. The raven turned slightly after putting down the newspaper as he eyed Mo.

Guan Shan gulped when he saw the irritated look in He Tian's eyes. Had he said something to piss him off? He remained silent so he wouldn't do any more damage. "Who said you could take it off?" He Tian asked although it was more a death sentence being spoken out. Mo didn't reply becuase that would only make things worse for him. He Tian stood up walking around the couch towards Mo who was already backing up but not fast enough as He Tian grabbed the towel and yanked it off, revealing all of Mo yet again. "From now on that rope is all you're allowed to wear." He said. "Unless I put anything else on you." He added referring to a collar or cuffs. Mo nodded just a little which seemed to please He Tian who stood back before walking off to the bathroom to get the rope.

Not even five minutes later the rope harness was back on his body. It felt different and colder now that it was still wet. It seemed to hug his body more tightly, or maybe He Tian had put it on more tightly as a punishment. Guan Shan wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get the groceries now.. As if He Tian could read his mind he grabbed his wallet and keys. "You stay here. I'll be back in thirty." He said and putting on his jacket he was already halfway out the door. Said door was locked properly so even if Mo wanted to he wouldn't be able to get out of the apartment. He better call his mother to tell her he wouldn't be home fort he next days. Probably better if he didn't mention he stayed over at He Tian's or his mother would be telling him to ask for his help again.

* * *

To be continued.  
Reviews are much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Old Xian  
Title: He Tian's work of art: the training of his pet Mo Guan Shan  
Pair: He Tian x Mo Guan Shan  
Rating: M/MA  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), BDSM, mature themes, foul language

* * *

Ch2.

The door opened revealing He Tian carrying a grocery bag from the local supermarket nearby and a small black bag that didn't have the shops name on it, only its logo. Tian walked into his apartment to put the groceries in the kitchen finding Mo already glaring at him for some reason. He chuckles as he puts the bags down on the counter as Mo steps towards him in an angry manner. Guan Shan crosses his arms as he watches the black-haired male in front of him. "If I'm going to be cooking I want to wear my clothes." Mo said fussing on about how it would be dangerous to cook while naked, or the rope that could catch on fire. He was never in his life going to admit that wearing this on his body made him embarrassed. Hell he had never even been naked around his mother ever since he was 9 years old. It was not something he enjoyed showing other people, especially this chicken dick pervert.

He Tian tilted his head listening to Mo's ramble about the dangers of cooking this way as he glances over to the black bag on the counter. While he was walking through town he spotted a new small shop at the corner of the main street selling adult items. Of course he had to check it out and went inside to have a look around and ending up buying something he liked. Perhaps now was the time to put it to good use?

"Fine." He Tian says suddenly during Guan Shan's speech that was going on way too long. "On one condition: you wear this." He Tian walked over and took the bag off the counter, revealing what was inside to Mo. The redhead stared at the item, not sure what exactly it was. It looked like a silver egg attached to a small keychain. He Tian wanted him to wear that? Well that wouldn't be so bad wearing a keychain just to get his clothes back on and the rope off

"Alright I'll wear that if that means I get to keep my clothes on and this rope comes off." Mo said as he uncrossed his arms, letting go of some of the tension that was building up in his muscles. Mo seemed to be in a better state of mind now that he got things his way. He Tian smirked almost invisibly to any other being because he knew that things would get more interesting from this point on. He was glad that Mo didn't seem to have any idea what the item was that he just took out of the bag. Guan Shan was going to be in for a big surprise then.

He Tian gave Mo his sparkly best smile before leaving to retrieve Mo's clothes. He came back with them but before handing them over he held up the silver egg by the keychain, letting it dangle in the air in front of Mo Guan Shan. "So, should I put it in or will you?" He Tian grinned as he asked this while watching Mo stop his hand in midair while he was already reaching fort he keychain, but now holding back from doing so. "What do you mean?" Mo asks suspicious suddenly of what He Tian was saying. He frowned a little before going wide-eyed as He Tian walked closer and turned him around roughly and pushed him over the counter top of the island. The taller male kicked Mo's legs apart while keeping him pinned down to the counter with his arm behind his back.

He Tian licked over the egg to lube it up a little since else it would be hard to get inside his cute pet. He moved the toy down before pushing it inside of Mo's butt slowly but firmly. Underneath him Mo started struggling heavily against the man holding him down, but not able to get anywhere with it. Tian leaned down over Mo's body as he bit into his ear slightly, then pushing the egg in hard enough for it to slip inside. The moan that came from Guan Shan seemed to stir something deep inside of him, making it hard for him to hold back devouring him completely right then and there.

Mo whimpered at the feeling of the egg slipping inside of him and the muscles pulling it in deeper. He felt like his legs were going to give out any time now, trembling and shaking as he tried to keep standing. Thankfully, He Tian was kind enough to keep a hold of him around his waist as Tian started to take the rope off of his body. As he finished untying the knots he left my leaning on the counter while grabbing his clothes for him.

He Tian grabbed a piece of tape to tape the ring to the keychain to Mo's leg so that the toy would stay good in place; not too deep nor would it be able to come out on its own. He tookd up Mo's clothes handing them over to the redhead who was too ashamed to even turn his way or look at him. It was cute how he could make Mo so fragile, he really liked it. "You can wear your clothes now. The condition is that it stays inside you. So if you take it out, the rope comes back on." He Tian said as he watched Mo pull on his underwear and pants.

As he finished getting dressed Guan Shan turned around finally, revealing a red blush spread out on his cheeks to He Tian. "You fucking piece of trash." Mo cursed as he readied a fis tand launching at He Tian to punch the shit out of him. The black-haired male easily avoided the fist coming his way, grabbing Mo by the wrists as more fists were aimed at his head. He waited for Mo to become less energetic before pinnign him down on the kitchen floor in between the counter and the island. Mo was still growling and trying to hit him at every chance he got. He Tian leaned in, a death glare making Mo stop in his tracks. "If you don't behave I will show the picture to the entire school." He Tian threatened, receiving a confused frown from Mo.

"What picture?" Mo asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. This insane guy was really going way too far with him. "The one of you in the shower with the rope on." Was the reply that he got. Yep, he didn't want to know that. Mo became even more infuriated now, struggling and kicking and punching wit hall his might.

He Tian did his best to counter every move Guan Shan made, waiting for him to calm down until it would be safe enough to let go of him. It took a good ten minutes before Mo was panting and losing strength. He Tian looked down at him but Mo turned his face away looking to the side. Well at least this was an indicator that Mo was done trying to fight him so He Tian let go of his wrists, standing back up. "Get cooking." He said then leaving Mo in the kitchen to start on the food.

Mo caught his breath for a minute on the floor before pushing himself to sit up and stand. He yanked his T-shirt off of the kitchen island and put it on before grabbing the bag roughly and unpacking things. Mo's grumbles and curses could be heard throughout the entire apartment while he worked on preparing the food. He couldn't even understand why he would still cook for this bastard, but he knew if he didn't he would be in deep shit again.

* * *

He Tian looked up when a plate with food was put in front of him rather harshly. It was a miracle nothing spilled on the table honestly. He looked up to see Guan Shan with his own plate, taking a seat opposite of Tian. Without any words both males started eating away at their full plates of steaming hot beef stew. He Tian moaned when the first bite hit his taste buds.. damn Mo could really cook well. He chewed at the delicious food as he moved up his foot, figuring he could tease Mo some more through dinner time. He placed it right between Mo's legs, pressing it against his front and grinding against it. mo nearly dropped his fork down at the table when suddenly the pressure was applied to his private region. What in the bird fuck….

Mo snapped his eyes up at He Tian who was merely grinning and then striking up a casual conversation about school. He pretended like nothing weird was going on… Mo couldn't help but get a little flustered at the feeling down low. He was slowly starting to get hard underneath his boxers and sweats. And what was worse, was that He Tian seemed to know exactly where to rub against. At first Guan Shan sat frozen at the table with these events, but then regaining some mental ability he started shoving down his food to leave the table as soon as possible. He chomped things down and rushed to get up from his seat, He Tian's foot dropping back to the floor in the proces, and Mo quickly walking off to the kitchen to put his plate in the dishwasher.

He Tian chuckled a little seeing Mo's reaction. Really that redhead seemed to have zero experience with sexual things. Well it didn't surprise him a lot, because at school Guan Shan pretty much pushed everyone away or got angry at them. No shit he wouldn't have any luck with girls then. Any guy would be lucky to get this done to them by some hot chick, right?

He Tian finished up his food as well before he went to watch some TV in the living room. Some time passed with Tian on the couch lounging about and Mo putting everything to wash. As he finished up he was unsure of what to do next. It was getting rather late.. maybe he should ask He Tian what his twisted plan was. He walked over into the living area up behind He Tian seeing that he was watching an action movie. He decided to walk in front of him, standing directly in his line of vision, seeing the dark black orbs moving up in annoyance to glance at him to figure out why Mo was standing in his sight.

"I'm going home." Mo said trying to sound tough like he was telling He Tian what he wanted to do and he could do nothing about it. The black-haired male watched him for a moment as if thinking it over deeply before he gave a short reply that surprised Mo. "Okay."

The redhead wasn't sure if he heard correctly or if his ears decided to fuck with him, did He Tian just agree to let him go home? Well he wasn't going to dwell long on it before Tian would change his mind so he was about to turn around and walk away when suddenly He Tian was standing there, holding him back by his arm. "But if you take out that toy for anything other than the necessary, I will punish you severely and you won't like it." He Tian said, leaning into Mo's private space glancing down at him with dark eyes.

Guan Shan knew when He Tian meant it and this was one of those moments where you should try your luck. It did piss off Mo that he was forcing him to wear that thing for fuck knows how long. Mo didn't reply with anything and turned away. Tian released his arm watching him walk away to the door and out. Not much later Mo Guan Shan arrived home, greeting his mother as he walked by her standing in the kitchen. He didn't want to talk to anyone else for today anymore though so he told her he was tired. He walked up to his room closing the door and quickly getting undressed and ready for bed.

* * *

Mo had seriously never imagined that he would meet someone like He Tian in school that would ruin his life to this extent. He was not happy waking up in the morning and having to get dressed for school, knowing that the thing was still inside of him. It felt uncomfortable, especially going out into public with it. And what worried him was the fact that he could possibly run into He Tian at school and the bastard would make his life hell again.

As he walked onto school ground he heard the whistles from the teachers blowing throughout the basketball court. He turned his head as he walked past the field seeing He Tian playing with his team. Many girls were standing at the sideline cheering for hi mand swooning over him at the same time. They seemed to greatly appreciate his well-built body flexing and sporting. Guan Shan rolled his eyes at them as he went to get changed quickly since he had basketball practice next.

The teams switched and He Tian was done with PE for the day, walking into the shade as he grabbed his bottle of water, drinking from it while he watched the familiar redhead head out onto the court. Guan Shan notice the stare, feeling it like he could sense it in his core. Like he wasn't uncomfortable enough yet the chicken dick was now staring at him. All he could do was ignore that guy and start a nice work out. Mo and his team started a game against another team, playing out on the court.

Tian grinned watching and pulling out a small device from his pocket. He waited until Mo jumped to shoot the basketball at the hoop as he turned on the remote on full watching as Guan Shan stumbled down to his knee when he finally reached the ground after his jump. Everyone who was watching and the teams were a little confused by it, but then quickly concluded that it might just come from the jump hurting his joints. Mo slowly got back up, standing almost like a hissing cat or like someone with chills running down their spine. His worst nightmare.. he was growing red in the face. He instantly glared sideways to find that fucker's face smirking at him before he walked off. Mo was about to go after him and give him a good beating, but his teammates were set on continuing the game and pulling him back on the court. Now he had to finish his practice with the toy vibrating violently inside him…

He Tian didn't seem to have any mercy on him given the fact that the toy continuously stayed on even after practice. Mo did his best to hide his semi hard-on in his sweat, pushing it to the side. He could not take a shower this way… He skipped it getting dressed for his next classes and storming off to first find that asshole.

"He Tian~ Come wit hus today after school~" One of the girls leaning against him said, trying her best to push her chest against him. She really wanted him to notice her and maybe even date him possibly. He was the most handsome guy in the school and she had her eyes set on him. She was together with her friends talking to him and trying to persuade him to come with them to the new outlet stores this afternoon.

He Tian was a little distracted, yet he didn't fail to notice when a fist came flying his way. He grabbed it stopping the fist from impact against his face. All the girls went screaming and shouting through the hallways how their precious He Tian was being attacked by another guy. Guan Shan wasn't very popular in the school, or at least not in a good way. Everyone knew to stay away from him because of his bad attitude. Only similar guys hang out with him.

They ended up wrestling while standing, Mo trying to get the better of He Tian and punch him in the face, He Tian trying to block everything. Meanwhile curses came flying from Mo's lips all aimed at He Tian. It was actually making He Tian quite satisfied, because he knew now that Mo had been a good obedient pet and left the toy inside still. He took hold of Mo's wrists in one hand as he pulled him along, pushing open the door to the restrooms as he walked in then swinging Mo into one of the stalls and getting inside as well fort hen to lock the door. "Since you've been so obedient.." He Tian said as he leans in closer to Guan Shan as he then moved his hand down into the back of Mo's sweats. He hooked his finger into the ring from the keychain, carefully taking the tape off and starting to pull at the chain. Mo pushed his hands against He Tian's chest in order ot push him back since he did not like the feeling of the toy being pulled at. "Stop it!" He growled but He Tian just pushed more against him, pinning him to the side wall. "You have to relax or I can't get it out." He Tian whispered to his ear, making his face flush up again and it also helped to loosen the muscles so He Tian could pull it out as it slid out with a pop.

Mo whimpers then cursing and covering his mouth with his hand. He prayed to the gods that there was no one else around in the stalls. He Tian smirked and took the toy with him as he exited the stall, leaving his pet there as he headed back to class.

The rest of the school day passed by without any trouble thankfully. Mo had recovered from the events of earlier that day and was now able to concentrate in class. Mo looked up when a ping came from his laptop, seeing that he had a new e-mail. He didn't expect the chicken dick to stalk him there too.. fucks sake. He read the subject, already glaring before even knowing what it said, since it probably wasn't anything good anyway.

Sender: He Tian  
Subject: homework while I'm busy

2nd June 2017 - Message

He decided to ignore it. Why should he open an e-mail that the dick sent him. He closed his laptop hearing the bell ring notifying everyone that school was over. Damn he was happy that he could finally go home and relax. He quickly rushed out and walked home. His mother was still at work so he had the house to himself for now. He first made himself a nice sandwich before going up to his room and turning on his PS4 to play call of duty. Some hours passed when finally Guan Shan become too curious to leave the e-mail alone.

He took his phone, opening his mailbox and reading the message.

Sender: He Tian  
Subject: homework while I'm busy

2nd June 2017 - Message  
Yoohoo~ I'm busy today. Meanwhile you make this homework.

Files attached: Questions . doc

Guan Shan rolled his eyes at the instructions, seeing the attached file. Questions? What was that about? Damn this guy making him curious about it. He clicked download, waiting for the file to get onto his phone as it opened and revealed the list to him.

"Fuck!" Guan Shan shouted as he threw his phone at the wall hard.

As if He Tian knew what Mo was doing he sent another text about the e-mail to Mo, stating that it was homework that had to be finished today. And also, if it wasn't finished, he would twist Mo's balls again. Redhead checked his phone seeing the tekst message and getting a bit of a sweat at the death threat. How in the world was he going to fill in these questions? He would never be able to face that guy again…

~.~.~.~  
List of Questions for Don't Close Mountain

1\. What tends to feel better for you: sex or masturbation?  
...either is fine

2\. Your 5 favorite spots to be stimulated  
Not telling you that in a million years you chicken dick.

3\. Have you ever had your prostate stimulated?  
No.

4\. Do you like having your nipples touched?  
Also not telling you.

5\. Do you have any kinks?  
Yes.

6\. how big is your penis?  
You've seen it yourself, so

7\. Does it curve at all?  
...seriously?

8\. Circumcised or not?  
Not.

9\. Do you ever edge when masturbating?  
Wtf is that even?

10\. What's the longest session you've had?  
I worked out for 3 hours straight once.

11\. What's the most orgasms you've had in one session?  
Oh.. that's what you meant by session huh

12\. Have you ever had sex in a public place?  
No.

13\. Strangest place you had sex?  
Strange? Is my bed strange?

14\. Are you vocal when masturbating/having sex?  
Not telling you.

15\. Have you ever been caught in the act?  
None of your fucking business.

16\. Have you ever used a sex toy?  
Thanks to you fucker

17\. What are your favorite positions?  
Secret.

18\. Most embarrassing sexual experience?  
That's not for you to know (He wasn't going to admit that it was actually everything He Tian had done to him.)

Mo's face became quite heated while filling in the list, but at the same time he was kind of irritated with He Tian. He was happy that he didn't have that weird thing inside of him anymore though. It got late so Guan Shan got ready for bed. His mother just arrived home as well as she came to greet him in his room. He greeted her back before taking a hot shower and moving into bed to get some much needed rest.

As per usual his mind tended to fuck with him. It travelled back to He Tian over and over and the things they had done together, or rather he had done to him. The feeling of that toy was something he had never felt before and it scared him that he wanted to feel it again and explore more into it. Was it hot under these blankets or was it just him? "Ugh.." Mo tossed and turned in his bed feeling more hot by the minute. His hand travelled down his abdomen and into his boxer briefs until he felt the heated area. He just had to get some relief and get this handsome man out of his mind.

* * *

To be continued.  
Please a review if you would like more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Old Xian  
Title: He Tian's work of art: the training of his pet Mo Guan Shan  
Pair: He Tian x Mo Guan Shan  
Rating: M/MA  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), BDSM, mature themes, foul language

Disclaimer: characters belong to Old Xian (story idea is mine) 

* * *

Ch3.

He Tian hissed as he pulled his shirt from his skin. Damn that She Li bringing a knife with him and stabbing him at his right collar bone. He had been trying to give the bastard a good scare and scolding for trying to frame Mo in school, but he hadn't expected things to take a turn for the worse like this. He panted a little feeling light-headed as he leaned to the wall in the dark alley where he currently hid from the rest of the world. Thankfully his black shirt did a great job hiding the blood that came from his wound. He better get home fast…

Carefully he checked his surroundings to see if She Li had brought any back up to help him take He Tian down. He didn't see any suspicious looking buff guys so he figured that everything was safe. He made sure not to walk in the lights though, keeping himself out of sight from the other people in the street. It was already past midnight and only people who went out for clubbing or drinking were out here at the time. He Tian pressed his hand to his wound as he walked in the direction of his apartment while trying to keep enough of a clear mind to find the way back. He had seen blood many times before in his life, but when it was your own it was always a little nauseating.

It didn't take him long before he walked inside his uncle's apartment, shutting the door and stumbling into the bathroom to find some gauze to put on his wound. He quickly patted the white medical bandages into the wound before walking to his sofa and passing out when the sun was nearly rising. 

* * *

Mo walked down the hallway to the classroom where he would spend the next few hours studying geometry. As he passed clusters of girls he heard them talking, or rather gossiping, about the school's number one hunk; He Tian. The girls seemed to wonder where he was at since he hadn't shown up at school yet that day. Talking about stalkers…

Mo shrugged it off and went to class, sitting with some guys that he usually hang around with when that dickhead wasn't bothering him. They weren't considered the best crowd of people by the rest of the school, but so wasn't he. He felt at ease with guys like this who understood him, or so he thought they did. It turned out to be an awfully quiet day without texts or e-mails with sexual hints or requests from the raven-haired boy. Mo would be lying if he said he didn't wonder about where He Tian was. It was almost as if he expected Tian to come bother him in school.

'Maybe I should stop at his apartment on my way home..' Guan Shan thought as he was currently occupied with his mind wondering over He Tian. The teacher already scolded him a few times and seeing as it didn't have much of an effect she stopped trying to get him to pay attention. After the bell rang Mo packed his stuff and walked out with the group of guys, most people already fleeing out of the way from the mere sight of the gangster crowd. Each went there own way soon enough as Mo walked past the shops and up to Tian's apartment.

He knocked, waited a few seconds, knocked again calling Tian's name. No one seemed to be there since he couldn't hear any sounds. Guan Shan rolled his eyes a little when he tried the handle and found the door unlocked again. Did this guy not fear for a burglar coming in? I fit were Mo he would lock up such a grand place. Just as he was about to open the door further He Tian wrapped his hand around the door frame standing just behind the door.

Apparently he had just woken up from the loud banging on the door that was Mo Guan Shan. Mo was rather shocked when he looked up to see He Tian looking like a ghost, what in the world happened to him? Was he ill or something? Was that why he wasn't at school today? Mo shivered a little seeing the cold look he received from He Tian making him wish he hadn't stopped by the apartment.

"H-hey.. you didn't show up at school today. The teachers asked me to check on you." Of course it was a big fat lie, because the teachers hadn't asked at all and Mo came down here on his own initiative. He watched Tian scratch the back of his head, looking groggy and light-headed. "I was busy." He replied to Guan Shan's confusal. Busy with what? Guan Shan watched him for a while as nothing was said between the two of them. Mo's eyes travelled down fors ome reason as he noticed a stain on Tian's shirt. He tried reaching for it but He Tian slapped his hand away before he could barely touch it. Guan Shan instantly got angry at Tian slapping him away like that. He reached again, but faster this time, grabbing the shirt and pulling it down as he saw the red-stained gauze and bloody skin. Mo didn't know what to think at the moment, but He Tian already pushed him out and went to close the door.

Guan Shan put his foot in the door quickly to prevent the door from closing, using both of his hands to force the door back open. He Tian's eyes grew darker by the second while he glared at Mo. "Look, I don't have time to play with you today, okay?" He said but Mo ignored him completely much to his displeasure. Mo stepped inside his apartment and came at him trying to get his shirt off forcibly. He tried to stop the redhead, but it seemed he was set on getting the shirt off. Tian sighed as Mo finally succeeded. "If you sit still I won't ask what the fuck happened." Mo suggested. He knew that the raven rather not talk about what just happened because he was trying everything in his might to keep Mo from even seeing it.

Guan Shan walked to the bathroom, already familiar inside this apartment, which was a bit of a surprise to both of them. He Tian didn't mind though watching Mo make himself at home inside his place. The redhead came back with some band aids and gauzes, setting them down and then starting to clean up the wound on He Tian's chest. The black-haired boy hissed when the betadine made contact with his wound stinging the open flesh, but it was needed if they wanted to get all the bacteria out.

Guan Shan noticed He Tian getting a bit pale from the bloos loss so he took him to the couch to sit back and rest his head on the couch. Mo cleaned the wound thoroughly before putting gauze on and then wrapping a few bandages around Tian's chest. Nothing needed to be said between them as Mo cleaned up after himself and went into the kitchen. He really knew his way around. 

* * *

A week or so passed by while Mo cooked meals for He Tian every day. In all honesty they seemed to be getting along well and He Tian was actually quite happy to have Mo around this often. His wound was healing nicely and the meals did a great job at making him feel healthier each day. As he started to feel more like himself again he couldn't help but start to tease Mo at every chance he got again. Mo felt like he was a victim to Tian's sick humor again so it seemed highly necessary for him to start going home and not visit here anymore.

So without further notice Guan Shan decided that this was the last time he would come cook a meal for He Tian. And it seemed to pay off because the chicken dick left him alone at school and even on his phone. Guan Shan felt like he finally had some peace of mind again. After school he headed straight home, greeting his mother who was cooking dinner for them. They talked back and forth for a while about school and work while eating at their dining table. Guan Shan thanked his mom fort he food and retreated back into his room to play some video game.

An hour or so later, Mo closes his laptop and gets up to get a drink for himself when suddenly his door opens to reveal the one person he did not want in his room. His face instantly turned dark, glaring at this assailant. He Tian was giving him one of his sparkly bright smiles that held such a different meaning to them underneath. It was almost like a threatening grimace that would only be understood by someone who had survived a severe beating after pissing He Tian off after his smile. Mo froze on the spot in the middle of his room as Tian walked in and was about to close the door. However, Mo was not in a happy place right now as he stormed past the taller boy and out towards the main living area. "Mom, what is this person doing in our house?!" Guan Shan asked her rather upset. His mum replied very neutrally hearing that He Tian came to tutor Mo and that he should be sure to ask the smart boy everything! Really how could his mother let this asshole into their house.. lying chicken dick.

He Tian had followed Mo to the living area to stand behind him as another death threat. Mo knew for sure that if he said something wrong now to his mother he wouldn't live to see the next sunrise. Therefore, Mo grumbled but said no more to his mother as he turned around to give He Tian a fierce glare, walking past him back to his room and slamming the door shut. Tian walked back entering Mo's room and closing the door again after having it nearly hit his face before. Mo wanted to turn around so he could beat the crap out of the other but felt himself unable to turn when two strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around him from behind.

Mo struggled, using his elbows to punch them into He Tian's gut and cursing at him to let him go. He Tian responded by pulling Mo down with him until they were sat on the floor, He tian having his back to the wal land Mo sitting in between Tian's legs. Opposite of them was Mo's closet with a large mirror on the door that now showed the two of them sitting there.

"Now it's my time to reward you for taking such good care of me the past week." He Tian grinned whereas Mo's face was struck with horror. Tian watched him intensily in the mirror, his lips very close to Mo's ear. Guan Shan didn't dare move an inch from the position he was in, his breathing shallow and his eyes wide. The black-haired male moved his hands, putting one to work at Mo's sweats to get it undone and down his hips along with his boxers. His other hand moved up under Mo's shirt, along his abdomen and towards his chest. At this point Mo could no longer sit stil land started to squirm against He Tian, which resulted in even more friction between them because he couldn't move away. "You bastard, fuck off!" Mo shouted a little loudly. He Tian warned him that his mother would be able to hear and might come in to see what was wrong. Mo instantly shut up because the last thing he wanted was his mother to see him in this humiliating position with a guy of all people…

He tian grins as Mo quietly struggled against him while his hand went down into Mo's boxers to grope his member, jerking him off. Mo's face went redder by the second as he bit his tongue in order to remain silent. Damn this was so embarrassing… The raven watched him hungrily in the mirror while his hand moved slowly but firmly. "Keep watching." He Tian's deep voice told him a little too close to his ear. Mo shivered from the hot breath and felt his member stir from the sexual scene they were in. How in the world would he be able to look at himself like this? He couldn't do it.

He Tian seemed to notice his resistance and gripped a little hard around the base of Mo's private parts, making the redhead hiss and jerk himself back in order to get away from the pressure. "Better do as I tell you." He Tian says, looking straight at Mo in the mirror. Guan shan knew better than to test He Tian when he was being serious and this was one of those moments where you didn't. Mo hung his head in shame and defeat, way too embarrassed by what he was being put through. He did want to keep his dick though so in order to please He Tian he glanced at himself in the mirror from under his red bangs. He watched how He Tian's hand moved inside his boxers and sweats that were positioned low at his hips. The other hand travelled up under his shirt to touch over his nipples.

The raven was very pleased with how obedient his pet boy was at the moment as he started licking and biting at Mo's neck to make him feel even better. He knew his hands would already do most of the work in heating up the redhead, but he wanted to explore and find out about his sensitive places. This reminded him of the list he had sent Mo with questions he couldn't wait to hear the answers to.

Mo was a whimpering mess by now, forced to watch himself getting jerked off by another guy who sat behind him. Why in the world was He Tian such a good-looking, muscular guy anyway? Even his face and his hair were handsome as fuck. Damn he shouldn't be thinking that way, especially not with the guy's hands all over him. Mo jerked back when suddenly something tight was put around the base of his private areas (elastic cock ring). He looked at He Tian a little started, but the guy didn't explain anything at all to him even though he saw the questioning look from Mo. "Did you finish that list?" He Tian asked him seductively, giving another bite mark to Mo's neck while his hand movements increased in speed. Mo couldn't utter a word and simply nodded in embarrassment. He Tian was obviously satisfied with the reply and continued to make Mo feel good up to the point where his hips started moving on their own.

He Tian knew that this was the moment where he had to stop completely, pulling his hands away and holding Mo by the wrists so Mo couldn't touch himself either. The look he received from the redhead was pure bliss: his face was twisted in agony from the intense pleasurable feeling one gets just before reaching orgasm. He Tian smirked darkly at this, feeling like he just had the biggest victory in history. Mo was looking at him with lewd eyes that screamed pure sex. And what was best, Mo kept looking at him in the mirror questioningly as if to ask why he suddenly stopped. He Tian's eyes sparkled with something dangerous as he looked back directly at Mo. "Beg for it." He said, making Mo blush furiously.

Guan Shan wanted to punch him a good one for this. "I would never." He said, the redness in his face slowly disappearing again and making place for a scowling glare. He Tian merely chuckled and repeated his actions, jerking Mo's member agonizingly slowly and rubbing his thumb over the slit a couple of times before pulling back again when Mo's hips moved. "I can go on for hours." He tian warned him. He was very pleased to hear Mo grunt and start to get frustrated from the lack of Tian's hands on his dick. Guan Shan was getting irritated from the fact that he would not be able to cum at all this way, being put to the edge only to not get any relief. He was feeling so very needy each time Tian's hands came back to his front and jerked him only slightly until he felt like he wanted to explode. It only took a couple of minutes before Mo couldn't, no wouldn't, last any longer. "F-fine.. please." It was barely a whisper, but He Tian heard it nonetheless. He chuckled at how Mo squirmed in need of release. "Gotta do better than that little Mo."

Mo was having a mental battle between shutting up or begging for his life to cum… "Please make me cum.. Tian." He finally said and with that managing to get He tian to feel a little heated as well. Mo was looking at them both with the same lewd expression he wore before so He Tian categorized it as his sex face. Damn hot… He Tian's hands moved back into place, jerking Mo off fast this time and flicking his nipples at the same time. Mo arched his back, leaning more against He Tian that way while his body couldn't take any more of it. He moved his hand to cover his mouth while he exploded onto his shirt and abdomen, and some on He Tian's hand as well. He panted heavily afterwards, coming down from a very intense orgasm.. none like he ever had before.

Tian watched Mo closely in the mirror while he lifted his hand to his mouth, licking the cum off of his fingers. He then licked up Mo's neck, biting and sucking in a good, purple mark on his skin before letting go of hi mand standing up. Mo looked like a mess on the floor, his clothes covered in semen. He moved a little but still panting while he recovered from the moment. He also tried to get up but his legs felt weak from the bodily experience. He Tian was kind enough to help him stand and fort his once Mo allowed Tian to hold him up by the arm. It was a little awkward though to be around him after this.

On the one hand He Tian didn't want to leave and go home, but on the other perhaps it was better if he did. Mo surely would get upset with him again like that time where he had kissed him. The words still stung in his mind 'Do I disgust you that much?' He tian had asked and Mo had flat-out replied with a yes. He Tian stood by Mo for a short moment, wishing this moment could last forever where they actually seemed to be able to get along. He inwardly sighed and decided it was time to go home to his apartment. How he hated feeling all alone. He took his bag from the floor and watched Mo who seemed busy with getting everything he needed to take a shower. He glanced back over his shoulder at the redhead who realized that He Tian was about to leave. He Tian didn't know if his heart could hurt even more as he noticed the same red eyes on Mo as the other time. He turned around and exited Mo's house as fast as he could.

* * *

To be continued.  
Please leave a review/feedback :D


End file.
